


steps.

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: Another poem. Written while being so drunk. Thanks to autocorrect for correcting my many mistakes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem. Written while being so drunk. Thanks to autocorrect for correcting my many mistakes

step one

 you say we shouldn’t 

but i’m pulling you towards me 

i kiss every inch of your body  

while you whisper my name 

step two 

you say we shouldn’t 

but i’ve already taken my clothes off 

and you stare at me 

like you’ve never been more in love 

step three 

you say we shouldn’t

 but i don’t really care if you’re married 

because all that matters is you and me 

and no distance between us 

step four 

you say we shouldn’t 

but i kiss you anyway 

because they already know 

that i love you so


End file.
